Amour Fou
by Castielific
Summary: Sam est amoureuse


**AMOUR FOU**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**E-mail : : ****http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr**

**Disclamer : pas à moi, pas de sous**

**Spoiler : saison 8 **

**Genre : humour, romance **

**Résumé : Sam est amoureuse, mais ça c'est pas nouveau **

**Note de l'auteur : je sais que j'avais promis de plus écrire, mais j'ai pas pu résister...**

Bonne lecture !

Assise sur le haut tabouret devant la plate-forme carrelée du laboratoire, Samantha Carter regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Soupirant, elle tapota un instant sur le cadran, espérant vainement faire avancer le temps.

Mais non, toujours pas.

Felger, debout de l'autre côté de la plate-forme fronça les sourcils. Elle vit très bien qu'il était vexé qu'elle soit si pressée de partir. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse vraiment la comprendre.

Elle reporta son attention sur le microscope en face d'elle. Mais voilà qu'à peine trois minutes plus tard son regard se reporta automatiquement à sa montre. Pestant intérieurement contre ces aiguilles qui n'avançaient pas, elle laissa un instant son regard glisser, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur le poignet du scientifique en face d'elle.

S : quelle heure est-il ?

F, soupirant : 17h37

S, gênée : merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire minable et posa un instant la main sur son coude, rêvant du moment où elle rentrerait chez elle et qu'enfin, elle serait auprès de lui.

Il lui manquait tant.

A vrai dire, depuis qu'il vivait chez elle, elle avait même commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions. Et si finalement, auparavant, elle ne restait au SGC jour et nuit que parce qu'elle savait qu'il était là ? Et si au fond, c'était lui la cause de sa passion pour son travail ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il n'était plus au SGC, elle trouvait son travail, certes toujours passionnant, mais….moins.

Le voir à longueur de journée, passer des heures auprès de lui, c'était sa raison de vivre.

Elle grogna quand son regard se porta à la montre de Felger. Celui-ci sursauta et haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Elle murmura un « désolée » et tenta de se concentrer sur toutes ces bactéries placées sous le microscope. Mais une image de lui, lui survint et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient passé de si bons moments ensembles et ils en passeraient, elle en était sûre, encore de nombreux.

Les yeux dans le microscope, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils feraient ce soir, ou plutôt, à ce qu'elle lui ferait. Hier soir, elle était un peu sur les nerfs et l'avait malmené. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit, il ne se plaignait jamais, acceptant le moindre de ses faux pas en silence. C'était probablement une de ses plus grandes qualités. Et c'était dire qu'il en avait. Il était beau, puissant…il….elle secoua légèrement la tête et se força à observer ces saletés de bactéries.

Plus que 1h20 et il serait tout à elle.

Mais tout de même c'était long.

Du temps où il était à la base, elle pouvait le voir dés que l'envie la prenait, l'observer à satiété. Mais quand cette opportunité c'était offert à elle, à eux. Elle n'avait pas pu dire non. Alors maintenant il était à elle, chez elle, pour elle. Un sourire comblé s'installa sur ses lèvres. Une fois encore elle allait pouvoir passer la nuit à ses côtés, sans se cacher, sans être interrompus. Rien qu'elle et lui.

F : colonel ? Colonel ?

S, sursautant : hum ? Oui pardon je…réfléchissais…vous disiez ?

F, soupirant de nouveau : aucune importance. Mais…si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous avez l'air…ailleurs…

S : c'est juste que….je suis assez fatiguée, je suis pressée de rentrer.

F : oh…alors c'est vrai ?

S : de quoi vous parler ?

F : il est chez vous ?

S, rougissant : oui.

F : ça alors, quand j'ai entendu le docteur Jackson en parler, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles et…je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai été un peu jaloux.

S : wow wow wow à qui Daniel l'a-t-il dit ?

F : au major Stanford.

S : quoi ! C'est pas vrai pourtant on lui avait dit de ne pas en parler !

F : vous savez, ça se saurait su tôt ou tard et puis…c'est pas vraiment une surprise.

S : comment ça ?

F : ba…tout le monde sait que le général O'neill vous a toujours eu à la bonne.

S, rougissant : et cette bactérie ? Où en êtes vous ?

F : j'ai constaté un taux important de charabia scientifique

QUELQUES 1h15, plus tard :

Les mains tremblant d'impatience, Sam introduit difficilement la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle enleva sa veste et souffla un instant. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle respira quelques secondes puis, ne tenant plus, elle avança jusqu'au salon.

Il était là. Endormi dans le salon, resplendissant. Bon dieu ce qu'il était beau. Avançant d'un pas lent et pourtant pressé, elle tendit le bras. Sa main glissa sur son dos dans une caresse affectueuse et d'une voix solennelle elle murmura : « tu m'as manqué Naqui 


End file.
